Life of the Koopalings
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Chapter 8: Everyone just stood there. After a few seconds, they all began crying.
1. Chapter 1: Ludwig Von Koopa

Life of the Koopalings

Chapter 1- Ludwig Von Koopa

**I have rewritten this chapter because I want it to be longer. So, here ya go!**

**~KF**

* * *

><p>Clawdia wanted to tell something really important to her husband. She was so excited. When she went home, she went into her and Bowser's room she quickly closed the door. Bowser wondered why she was so excited. He thinks that it must be something really special. So he raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Bowser I got some great news." Clawdia said

"What?" Bowser asked being curious turning off the TV and placing the remote on his bed.

"I'm pregnant!" She shouted with a huge smile written across her face knowing Bowser would be shocked at her announcement.

"Y- Y- Y- You are pregnant? You're kidding right?"

"No I really am pregnant!"

"Oh my god! Wow! I came believe it! You're actually pregnant! This is the greatest thing that's ever happen to me!"

Bowser was so excited he wanted to jump out of a window. He never dreamed he would be a father. He was also so proud of his wife. But the question is, Is it going to be a boy or a girl?

* * *

><p>5 Months later (August 29, 1994), Clawdia and Bowser were at the living room waiting for their child to be born, because the doctor said that baby's egg will crack today. 25,000 thousand people were outside of the castle waiting to see the baby.<p>

"Here it comes!" Bowser said excitedly leaning over the egg that was sitting near Clawdia.

"Oh my gosh!" Clawdia said excited as well. She had never had a baby before. So this is new for her.

The saw the egg crack. It cracked until a leg pop out. Bowser and Clawdia became more excited.

"Come on baby hatch for pappa." Bowser said

The baby did as it was told.

"Oh my gosh! He actually listened to me." Bowsewr said. He sure wasn't expecting that.

Finally the baby fully hatched.

"Awwwwwwwww." Clawdia said while her husband picked up his child. "Wow" He said "I can't believe it my very own child".

"Its a boy." The doctor said looking at the baby who had blue hair and a blue shell.

When the doctor said that, Bowser and Clawdia went out the front door. The crowd cherred when they saw the doctor gave Bowser a microphone and said "it's a boy". Then then crowd cherred more.

"I just can't believe i'm a father."

"And I just can't believe i'm a mother ."

"So what are you going to call him Clawdia?"

" . . .Ludwig. Ludwig Von Koopa."

Bowser and Clawdia wanted to spend every moment with their son. They also wanted the best for him.

* * *

><p>Bowser was sitting in the family room. His wife was in their room upstairs. He whispered something to his son.<p>

"Ludwig, my son, I love you." He said glancing at his newborn child.

* * *

><p><strong>...Sometimes I wonder why I have written this story in the first place... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Lenard Spark Koopa ' Lemmy

It was March 17, 1995 in Darkland. It started to rain. Bowser was at his Castle feeding Ludwig. He was almost 6 months old. Bowser wondered why Clawdia wasn't there. The last time he saw her was this morning. But it is nighttime now. He wondered what could've happen to her. Did she get in a car accident? Did she get kidnapped? Did she get ran over by a car? Did somebody shoot her? Bowser started to worry. Even his son was worried about her. He whispered something to his father.

"Dad-dy?" He shudders

Bowser immediately stopped feeding Ludwig when he heard his son spoke to him.

"Was that you?" Bowser said

Ludwig was trying to nod his head.

"Hey everyone! Ludwig spoked!" Bowser said excited.

10 Koopas, Kamek, Kammy, and a Lakitu came into the kitchen with his camera.

"He spoke?" asked Kammy

"Yes he spoke." Bowser replied

"What did he say?" asked a Koopa

". . .I couldn't understand it. Maybe he can say it again."

Everyone waited for Ludwig to speak again.

"Dad-dy?" He said again before everybody got excited again.

"Awww. He said Daddy." Kammy said

The lakitu took a picture with his camera to use it in a newspaper.

They all heard Bowser's cell phone ring.

"I'll get it." Bowser said

_"Yes. Are you Bowser Samuel Koopa? A nurse said."_

"The one and only." Bowser replied

_"Do you know Clawdia Koopa?"_

"Yes. That's my wife."

_". . . Well I hate to tell you this but she is in the hospital."_

"Hey have you heard about my s- WHAT?" Bowser said in shock when Ludwig heard that his mother was in the hospital, he immediately looked up at his father talking on the phone.

"What's going on?" another koopa wondered. However Bowser ignored him.

_"Yes apparently she was riding in her car. Then she just . . . fell onto the car floor when she reached a parking lot. "The doctor said_

"Is she okay?" Bowser asked worried

_"Well we won't know for sure until she wakes up."_

* * *

><p>Bowser, his son, &amp; company all went into their cars. Then they drove through the pouring rain until they reached the hospital. When they all found Clawdia's room, they walked into it and found an unconscious Clawdia in a bed. Bowser then worried because he don't know if she's going to make it or not.<p>

_"I hope she's ok . . ." _Bowser thought to himself

* * *

><p>A few hours later Bowser and Ludwig was half asleep. They were still in Clawdia's hospital room. Everyone else had left. When Clawdia started to wake up, Bowser and Ludwig were wide awake.<p>

"Clawdia?" Bowser said

"W- W- W- Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Bowser said as the doctor said as a doctor came in.

"Miss Clawdia Koopa?" He said everyone looked at him.

"You're pregnant."

"Again?" They both said in shock. When Ludwig heard this his heart accelerated. He couldn't believe that he's going to have a little sibling.

"Yes. It's true."

3 Smiles went on the koopas faces. The doctor can tell that they were excited. First Ludwig now . . .whatevr the baby's name is going to be when he's born.

* * *

><p>On November 1, 1995, they were at the hospital again. All waiting to see the newborn.<p>

"Hey guys the baby's hatching!" Bowser shouted as Clawdia speed-walked into the room holding Ludwig. Then she placed him down. He already knew how to walk.

"Almost there." Bowser said

Then the baby hatched completely. He had a rainbow mohawk and a green shell for now.(Until he gets older the shell will change color.)

"Woah." Ludwig said. The baby turned out to be an outstanding appearance. Apparently he was a boy. He looked kinda small.

"Well is your turn to name a child dear." Clawdia said

". . .I'm going to name him Lemmy after Lemmy Kilmister."

"That guy from Motorhead? That's nice." The doctor said as he smiled

Ludwig looked at newborn brother. Lemmy smiled at him. Then Ludwig smiled back. He always wanted to have a little sibling."I- I- I love you Lemmy." He said. Everyone looked at him and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or check out my other stories!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Roy Jackson Koopa

Roy Jackson Koopa

Ludwig and Lenard (Lemmy) spend almost every day together. Ludwig was fine but Lemmy...didn't grow that much for some reason. Ludwig the older brother, Bowser the father, and Clawdia the mother decided to ignore that for now and decided to tell him about the big news.

"Lemmy?" Clawdia said

Lemmy looked up to his mother.

"You're having...a little brother."

Immediately, a smile went across Lemmy's face. He always to have a little sibling. But he didn't think it would actually happen. Also he had been wondering what was inside that egg because it moved.

"Wait a minute. Didn't Lemmy just got born like exactly 2 months ago?" Bowser asked

"Yeah." Clawdia replied

* * *

><p>Two months later, Bowser and Clawdia had to drop off Ludwig and Lemmy at their aunt Greetie's house. When they were at the park, they got off the slide and they walked past a stranger. The stranger immediately looked at Ludwig and Lemmy. They looked at him back. Then they all just stared at each other. Ludwig and Lemmy decided to walk away from them.<p>

"Aunt Greetie who's that?" asked Ludwig

Greetie looked at the stranger. She then realized who he was.

_OMG! _she thought to herself.

"Cmon." She said

"But we just got here." Ludwig said while his aunt ignored him.

* * *

><p>"You mean it?" both Bowser and Clawdia said in shock. Everyone was at Bowser's Castle. Greetie told what happened.<p>

"You saw Jason Bradley my ex-boyfriend?" Clawdia asked

"Yeah."

"I'm scared. What if he will abuse me again?" Clawdia said worried

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Bowser said

"So, . . .how's the baby?" Greetie asked

"He's doing fine."

"He will be born next month." Clawdia said

"I can't wait." Ludwig said

"Me either." Bowser said

* * *

><p>On April 5, 1996, the baby was about to be born. The egg was pretty big. Lemmy had grown a little bit while Ludwig started to talk a little bit more.<p>

"So this is it." Kammy said

"I wonder if it's going to look like his mother or his father." Kamek said

"Guess will have to find out cause it's already hatching." Bowser said. Then the baby hatched fully. When he hatched, Lemmy was overly excited to see his little brother.

"He looks so cute." Clawdia said

"What's going to be his name?" Ludwig asked

"How about Roy."

"That sounds great. And his middle name can be Jackson." Bowser said

"Ok. Roy Jackson Koopa."

Lemmy was still overly excited. He wanted to touch him. His parents allowed him to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Ignatius ' Iggy Samuel Koopa

Iggy Koopa

Ever since Roy was born, he, Ludwig, and Lemmy often play together. It was like the 3 musketeers because they have a close relationship. So far Ludwig was 2, Lemmy and Roy were both 1. Only Lemmy was 5 months older than Roy. It was announced across the world that Clawdia, the mother of the koopalings was pregnant again. Ever since then, Roy was always in a good mood. He can't wait for his new sibling to be born. It was four days after his birthday. One of his presents was a pair of sunglasses. Ever sine then, he never took them off. His parents and his brothers always wondered why. Bowser, the father of the koopalings older brother Blacklene was came over to see Ludwig, Lemmy, and Roy. It was rumored that Bowser dosen't have any siblings. Blacklene was always traveling across the world, Greetie the second oldest and the only girl recently moved back from Australia, and Jermaine just moved to Koopa Kingdom. Clawdia was walking in the feilds. But something unfortunate was about to happen. She was talking to one her friends on the cell phone. When suddenly...

"Y-...I'll call you right back." Clawdia said as she put up her cell phone with a worried look on her face.

"Hello." a person said

"What do you want?"

"I heard you have 3 children."

"Leave me alone Jason." Clawdia said apparently he was Clawdia's ex-boyfriend.

"Your life would of been easier if we could of been maried."

"But you alaways abused me."

"Still."

"Just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry. But I won't take no for an answer." Jason said as he took Clawdia's hand. And then they both started to walkaway.

"Hey!"

"Oh Bowser! You're here!" Clawdia said in relief

"What do you think you're doing here?" Jason asked

"Let go." Bowser said

"No."

"Just let her go and nobody gets hurt."

"I don't do nobody gets hurt."

Bowser and Jason began fighting. Just about when Clawdia was about to call the police, Jason stopped her.

"Don't do that." Jason said as he punched Clawdia in the face.

"Clawdia!" Bowser shouted before Jason hit him in the head with Clawdia's cell phone so hard he feel unconscious. Then Jason threw Clawdia near a tree.

"What's this?" Jason said

"The baby's egg." Clawdia said

"Your fourth child? Not happening!" Jason said as he let go of the egg as it landed on the ground so hard it almost cracked.

"Iggy!" Clawdia shouted as tears started to roll down her eyes. Apparently the baby's name was Iggy. Well, that's what she always called them. His real name was Ignatius. Clawdia ran away when Jason wasn't looking. Along with a regained conscious Bowser.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone minus Ludwig, Lemmy, and Roy was at Bowser Castle. Bowser and Clawdia told them what happen.<strong>

"For real?" Greetie said

"Yes it's true." Bowser said

"And now I'm concered about Iggy." Clawdia said

"We should call the police."

"He'll break out of jail."

"Oh."

Kamek was talking on the phone in the main hallway.

"The doctor said that the baby is going to be fine." He said before everyone sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>On September 16, 1997, Ignatius was already born. But there was something familiar about him.<p>

"He kinda looks like...you." Bowser said as he pointed to Lemmy. Lemmy looked at Iggy and he was right. Iggy did looked like him (for now.)

A smile grew on Roy's face as he waved at Iggy then he looked at Roy and smiled back at him.

"...Wait." Blacklene said "What's going to be his middle name."

"...Samuel." Boowser responded

"Isn't that your middle name?" asked Ludwig

"Yep."

"Ignatius Samuel Koopa." Jermaine said


	5. Chapter 5: Gwendolyn Olga Koopa ' Wendy

**Gwendolyn (Wendy) Olga Koopa**

So far there were 4 children. Ludwig Von Koopa, Lenard (Lemmy) Spark Koopa, Roy Jackson Koopa, and Ignatius (Iggy) Koopa. Bowser and Clawdia decided since they have 4 children, they decided to make a playroom for them.

"...I'm bored." Lemmy said

"Me too." Ludwig said

"What day is it?"

"January 5."

"No I meant the year."

"1998. We told you that since New Years Day."

"Sorry but i'm bored."

"Let's do something..." Roy said before Bowser and Clawdia came in holding something.

"We brought a TV in case you get bored." Bowser said

The four koopa kids immediately went to the television waiting for their father to plug it in. When he did Bowser turned channel 16 then he left the room.

"Man. I hate this show." Roy said

"Well at least is something we can do..." said Ludwig

Iggy almost fell asleep against Ludwig before he heard a knock on the door. Clawdia answered it.

"Bowser? You're father's here."

She said while Bowser walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Hey dad."

"Good morning son."

"Have we seen him before?" asked Ludwig whispering. The koopalings didn't remember their grandfather that much because they were little. And they're still little. Ludwig was almost 3 1/2, Lemmy turned 2 two months ago, Roy's 2nd birthday was in 3 months ago, and Iggy is almost 4 months old. He couldn't talk yet because he's that age.

"I think that's our...grandfather." Lemmy replied

"Oh yeah grandfather Morton." (Not Morton Koopa Jr.)

"So. Where is my grandchildren?"

"In the playroom." Bowser replied

Morton walked into the playroom finding all four of his grandchildren in there. The koopalings ran up to him. Morton grabbed his youngest grandson Iggy before he walked up the stairs with the rest of his grandchildren. When they reached Clawdia and Bowser's bedroom...

"Remember the time you told me your stomach was hurting lately?" Morton asked

"Yeah?" Clawdia responded

"I found out why."

"..."

"You're pregnant." Everyone looked at Morton.

"You mean it?" Ludwig, Clawdia, Lemmy, and Bowser said together.

"Yep." Morton replied. Iggy's heart accelerated with a positive expression on his face.

"Well, here comesm baby #5." Bowser said giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>On June 7, 1998...<strong>

"So." Bowser said "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I thinks it's another boy." Ludwig said

"Me too." Iggy said

The doctor and said "This is surprising." Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Bowser asked

"It's a girl."

Everyone paused for a moment then they all became excited.

"I can't believe it." Morton said

"Our first daughter." Bowser said before a nurse came in holding Wendy who gave her to Clawdia.

"Should we call her...Wendy?" She asked

"I think so." Bowser replied "After Wendy O. Williams."

Iggy stared at her sister the whole time.

"I can't believe that we have a sister." Ludwig said

"Me either." Lemmy agreed

Clawdia looked at Wendy.

"Hello." She said


	6. Chapter 6: Morton Damien Koopa Jr

Morton Koopa Jr.

So far, there was five children. Ludwig Von Koopa, Lenard (Lemmy) Spark Koopa, Roy Jackson Koopa, Ignatius (Iggy) Samuel Koopa, and Gwendolyn (Wendy) Olga Koopa. It's been 1 1/2 years since their parents Bowser and Clawdia she had a child. As a matter of fact, the kids wondered if Wendy was the last child. But when Bowser and Clawdia announced that Clawdia was pregnant, the children were all shocked.

"So, when will it be born?" Lemmy asked

"We are planning for it to be born June 19." responded Bowser before Roy showed Iggy his fist.

"Roy, don't even think about it." Clawdia said. Roy have been hitting Iggy ever since he was about 1. Sometimes he also bullies Lemmy.

"So, what are we going to do about Jason?" asked Bowser

"...I don't know." Clawdia replied before Wendy interrupted

"Is the baby going to be a girl?"

"We don't know yet. We hired a doctor to see if it will be a boy or a girl."

But then Bowser checked the ancubator (If I spelled it right). But he noticed that the baby's egg wasn't there. So he asked everyone to look around the castle. Nobody found it. Everyone became scared, especially Wendy.

"Let's look outside." Clawdia suggested as everyone went out the door. But then they saw...

"JASON!" Clawdia screamed Jason was apparently holding an egg. Kamek decided to do a DNA test to see if that was the baby's egg. The DNA results were correct. They also found out that it was a boy.

"Give him back!" Ludwig shouted. Jason was still holding the egg.

"Make me."

"If you break my child's egg I will-" Bowser was cut off when Jason threw the egg about a yard before Kamek caught it in slow motion.

"Alright Kamek!" Iggy shouted as they brought the egg back to the castle.

"You win this round Clawdia Koopa..." Jason said as he went home.

"Should we call the police?" Roy asked. Everyone ignored him.

* * *

><p><strong>June 19, 2000<strong>

The baby hatched completely. The Koopas' stared at it in confusion.

"What's wrong with his skin?" Wendy asked

"Um.. apparently the child got this dark skin from his grandfather." The doctor replied

"Well then I'm going to name him Morton Damien Koopa Jr. after my father and after Morton Downey Jr. because that big star patterned borth mark on his frace." Bowser said


	7. Chapter 7: Lawrence ' Larry Edwin Koopa

Life of the Koopalings

Chapter 7- Lawrence "Larry" Edwin Koopa

It was February 5, 2001 when Bowser was visiting a friend that he'd last seen 10 years ago. His name was Charles.

"It's nice to see you again." Charles said smiling

"Yeah, it's a pleasure." Bowser said "Now if you excuse me, I gotta go back to my castle to check on my kids."

That shocked Charles "You have kids?"

"Yep. 5 boys and a girl. And there's another boy coming up."

"Wow. That's nice. how's your wife Clawdia?"

"She's fine. . .With the exception of Jason. . ."

"Who's that?"

"He's a koopa troopa that was Clawdia's past boyfriend. She broke up with him because he was abusing her."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine for right now. The last time we saw Jason was last year."

"And you just saw him today." Came a fimiliar voice.

"You..." Bowser said

"That's him?" Charles asked

"Yeah...he's so cruel."

"Don't be like that. I'm going to get Clawdia back and you two can't do a thing a about it." Jaosn said with an evil grin on his face. Bowser then punched him. "Let's hurry to the castle."

"I don't know where it is." Charles said

"Follow me." Bowser said as they both took off with Jason running behind him.

* * *

><p>Bowser and Charles told Kammy, Kamek, and Clawdia everything. They all had their mouths wde open.<p>

"What am I going to do?" Clawdia asked worried. Just then they all heard something upstairs. Everyone ran up the stairs to Bowser and Clawdia's room only to see Jason holding Roy.

"Put him down!" Bowser ordered

"You want him? Catch." Jason said as he threw Roy in the air. Everyone gasped as Bowser ran to catch Roy in his hands. He was successful.

"Uh, Bowser? You said you had more children. Where are they?" Charles asked as everyone looked around.

"Jason, what did you do to them!" Clawdia asked shouting

"I locked them in a closet along with the 7th egg." Jason spoke too much so he put a hand on his mouth.

Everyone ran to a closet. Kamek unlocked the door and immediately, the six children came crashing down on the floor. Ludwig was being careful as he could holding on to the egg.

"Jason, why would you do this!" Clawdia shouted again.

"I want you back Clawdia." Jason replied

A fuse went off on Bowser he was about to destroy Jason before everyone stopped him.

"The baby's hatching in Ludwig's hands!" Kammy said as everyone looked at the egg. Finally, it hatched. Everyone except Jason of course smiled. Instead, he stormed away. _"Next time, I will destroy them..." _He thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8: Bowser Monuel Koopa Junior

Life of the koopalings

Chapter 8- Bowser Monuel Koopa Junior

Bowser and Clawdia Koopa gave birth to seven children Ludwig, Lenard (Lemmy), Roy, Ignatius (Iggy), Gwendolyn (Wendy), Morton, and Lawrence (Larry). It's been 5 years since they had a child. But their last one's about to come. There could have been more if it wasn't for the upcoming incident of Clawida.

"Hi Ludwig." Lemmy said

Ludwig sighed, "What do you want this time Lemmy?"

"Um . . . nothing."

"I thought so." Ludwig said as he walked away. They and their siblings been having some arguments often as they were growing up. Ludwig started to write symphonies of his own, but none of his siblings liked them. And Lemmy started to be addicted to his ball. Meanwhile, Kamek was in the hallway talking to two of the guards. There were two of them.

"Why?" The first sledge bro asked.

"Because I have been having a feeling that a certain someone is planning an evil scheme toinight." Kamek replied "So that's why. So keeps your eyes open okay?"

The two sledge bros nodded as they walked outside. In the playroom, Morton just walked in.

"Hey Ludwig and Lemmy, I had some great fun this morning. You want to know what it is? Becasue I bet you would be laughing out loud. Why didn't I just say LOL cause that's what people say these days and-"

"Save it for later Morton." Ludwig said as he and Lemmy walked away.

"Wait, I need to tell something important!"

"Like we care. . ."

"Oh well, maybe Roy will play with me." Morton said walking to Roy's room.

* * *

><p>Bowser and Clawdia announced to their friends that Clawdia was pregnant. Unfortanetly, Clawdia's arch-enemy heard it.<p>

"Oh, so she's pregnant again." Jason said to himself. "I will make sure that child won't be born." He said as he walked off.

* * *

><p>Later at midnight, Jason carefully walked to the back side of the castle without the guards noticing. He went inside but as soon as he stepped in, a alarm went off. Everyone immediately woke up and started to hed downstairs.<p>

"Uh-oh." Jason said as he hid behind the outside door and he quetly went under a couch so no one can see him. Bowser, Clawdia, Kamek, Kammy, and the koopalings walked downstairs to the living room but didn't see anybody.

"Hello?" Bowser called

"Whoever you are, you're surronded." Kammy said

"I know you're here."

The guards came in.

"Do you see anybody?"

"No." Bowser answered

Jason walked behind Clawdia without anybody seeing him because all were turning in the opposite direction. The lights went off. When they turned back on, Clawdia was missing.

"Where did mom go?" Iggy asked as the others shrugged before they heard a scream. Everyone ran up the stairs to see Clawdia unconscious as bleeding on the floor.

"JASON!" Bowser shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I did something to your . . . "wife" Jason said while Clawdia's chest was still bleeding.

Bowser went off and then he punched Jason so hard, he flew out the window killing him. He then got a doctor. He checked if Clawdia was alive.

"Everyone?" He said with everybody turned towards him.

"I'm sorry to say this but the one you call Clawdia . . ."

Everybody stood frozen.

"Has passed away." The doctor said with a sad expression across his face.

Everone just stood there with their mouths wide open. After a few seconds later, they all began crying.

The koopalings ran to their rooms locked their doors and cried. Bowser took Clawdia in her arms. Kamek and Kammy stood beside him until Bowser told them to go away. He said that to the guards also.

* * *

><p>After 2 months later, on January 5, 2006, Bowser still had the egg. They were all at the castle.<p>

"It's a boy." Bowser said before he started to think of Clawdia again because the baby will never meet his mother until the time comes.

"Why sir, he looks just like you." Kammy complimented

"I shall call him Junior."

Larry was staring at his baby brother the whole time before he looked at Bowser until he was gone. He missed his wife very much just as Larry missed her as a mother. He then carefully rubbed the egg.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Roy, Lemmy, Iggy, Morton, Wendy, and Larry's middle names were brought by Clamcones. Same with Wendy's middle name. I did made Bowser Junior's middle name though.<strong>


End file.
